The present invention relates to a method of producing a waxy maize starch derived from plants and grains which are predominantly heterozygous for the recessive sugary-2 allele by interplanting waxy maize seed which is homozygous for the dominant sugary-2 allele and waxy maize seed which is homozygous for the recessive sugary-2 allele, one hybrid being male sterile. The maize is harvested and processed together to obtain starch with excellent low temperature and freeze-thaw stability, high pasting temperature, and intact granules.
Waxy maize starch which is heterozygous for the sugary-2 allele and its functionality are known in the art and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,883. The typical method of producing such starch is to plant such that the hybrids are alternated one male row then seven female rows. The female rows are then harvested to obtain the waxy maize hybrid which is heterozygous for the recessive sugary-2 allele. The male rows are allowed to go to waste.
This methodology is expensive with the cost of producing the waxy maize which is heterozygous for the recessive sugary-2 allele being at least 10% higher than that for waxy maize.
Surprisingly, it has now been discovered that the two hybrids may be more cost effectively produced by interplanting, harvesting and processing together the resultant hybrids without significantly losing starch functionality.